Cinnamon Spicing/Transcript
DIALOGUE: TJ tries to find some information on Matthew’s powers when Constance reveals to him about his past. As Constance explains to TJ, Matthew’s backstory reveals when he was a child, his mother, Nancy turns him into a Vampire to not end up like her abusive husband, Henry who found her sleeping with Detective Gary Lawrence into an affair. Meanwhile, Bob, a vengeful kraken who try to devour Nancy and Arielle’s parents for his hunger and got fired for robbing a bank to support his family from poverty as not receiving any respect from any of the Yokai students. Constance also told TJ about Matthew throwing Frank out of the clubhouse due to their arguing. Matthew apologizes and TJ forgives him as they both realized they make mistakes and begin to celebrate. Then, Moko was stunned and annoyed when Dalton’s ex-girlfriend, Sheila telling that Fairy Tale will be come and destroying the entire world. Moko gets irritated as he burns all of the posters of Fairy Tale’s tyranny in one night. (In the hallways, Katherine is walking in a yellow sun dress and yellow shoes as well as wearing a yellow flower hat on top of her head. She looks at the Bite ghouls pictures, showing their fangs by sinking their teeth into sick children’s neck as a vaccine to make them feel better. She rolls her eyes and became irritated. She walks again and see the news network about the Bite ghouls saving the day as she sees Matthew and Arielle’s pictures on there. She becomes really upset and decides to had enough ) Katherine (groans): That’s it! I’ve had it ! Probably in my own way to do this. (She walks in a huff as she gets more angry because of the ghouls. Suddenly, she pauses and takes a newspaper from her purse and sees Cody, the slime monster on his mug shot photo for attempted murder and destruction of the city. Then, she had an idea. She goes to the cafeteria where all the monsters eat lunch. One of the boy ghouls are having a food fight, While the girl ghouls start gossiping and texting on their phones. Katherine feels disgusted, but walks to succeed her plan. Then, a spitball flies across in front of her face by Karl, Matthew’s bully and classmate. Karl ( laughing ): Ha ! Ha ! He throws an orange pudding cup at a wall to hit Katherine, but it landed on the ground ) Damn it! Not even a bullseye! ( Ghouls clamoring and laughing ). Katherine ( snippy ): Ruffians. Without a doubt to be around the display of stupidity. ( She walks around and goes to the kitchen to find someone to help her. She looks around and desperate as she sees the lunch ladies going to work ). Katherine: Excuse me, I’m looking for Tabitha. I saw her son on the newspapers today. Please, has anyone see her ? Um, Genevieve ? Barb ? Melinda ? Calliope ? Alana ? Hello ?! Is there no one to help me out here ? Where is she ? ( As the lunch ladies ignored her, she notices the food storage room when she hears Tabitha ranting to her husband on the phone ). Katherine ( under her breath ): There you are. ( She hears Tabitha’s constant rant of anger and gets closer to the door to talk to her ). Tabitha ( on the phone ): You’ve got to help me with this problem ! Give me a motive. Our son is in jail, and I don’t want him to be fighting with the big kids. Well, alright. But when you get off from work, make sure to get some bread for breakfast. Oh, and make sure you take care of that dog. It’s been making a mess on the front lawn. Yes, Thank you, honey. Bye, love you. See you soon and please get some milk. ( She shuts her phone off ). Katherine: Knock knock. ( She knocks on the door ) Hello ? Tabitha ? It’s me, and I’m here. ( sighs ) Just cut the crap, I know you’re in there. Tabitha: No ! Not you ! Go away, Beat it. Katherine: Now dear, That’s not a polite way to greet a guest. I know you’re busy, but can’t I have a word with you ? I can make this quick, Then I’ll be on my way. Tabitha ( Dismissively ): Nothing you can do to make me being persuaded by yourself. So, go now. Go and do your product status or any kind. There’s nothing for you to commit ! This is the last thing that I want right now ! Katherine ( calmly ): Now, Tabitha, I’m not leaving until you help me with something important, please ? Tabitha: I don’t think so, madam. I don’t want to talk right now. Either you tell me what’s this all about or this is some stupid trick. I don’t need to hear it. I’m getting vegetables for the stew. I feel like you have something against me. Katherine: I have nothing against you, I just want to talk. I know I came here for any kind of certain matter, but I guarantee that I’ll give you a reward. I promise. Tabitha: That doesn’t sound promising. I don’t need any kind of reward, I want my son back. And without a doubt. He’ll be doing his success by paying attention to his work and mind his business. ( She tries to slam the door, but Katherine pushes it ). Katherine: Look, I understand on how people are a sheer waste to you. I’ve dealt with spoiled children and settle scores to them all the damn time. You’ve been through the hardest times already. Tabitha: You have no idea and you don’t understand on what I’ve been through. For the past weeks, I’ve been trying so hard to get something else in work. Twice a month, I finally earned extra money for my husband. I would be dead honest and serious if someone nags at me, or start a problem, I’ll be very insane. Please, don’t turn this on me. I’ve had a rough day as it is. Katherine: That’s why I want to talk to you, Tabitha. I feel bad for your precious Cody when that stuck-up X class super monster Moko Akashiya who ruins everything. But don’t worry, I will make sure that your son will get out of those bars, and have the freedom that he deserves. I’m almost at the end of my rope for these scandalous people who try to mess up my day with their nonsense. Would you help me with those little pests in this building ? Tabitha: What pest ? How about you do it yourself ? You’ll get the perfect stuff for that. ( Slams the door on Katherine again, yet the witch stops the door ). Katherine ( chuckles ): I can’t do that. Constance was the one who fired your son in the first place about something that involves with mustard when he told me. It’s not gonna solve anything as long as that Vampire is around. Tabitha ( shocked ): What ? Are you fucking serious ?! That dumb bitch ! Katherine: I know. Always have a way to annoyed people with her parrot talking, and that annoying scream and hangs out with Arielle. ( Annoyed ) Of course, She loves to swim in cold water. Tabitha: Those people are the reason that my child is in jail right now ?! They’ll fucking regret it ! So stupid and childish they are. It’s all the same. I’ve been hearing phone calls about my son being in fights because of his body proportion. I wanted to get to out of those times where a fantasy has turn into a hell hole of problems. I can only imagine what my Cody must be doing now. Serving his time as a prisoner while being brutally hurt by inmates and strangers. No one believes in him. Katherine: My god, You and that worrying talk. I know how to get a delightful way to take you away from that delusion. But, first, You need to make some kind of spell to do the trick. Tabitha: What spell ? You might think of an apple on your head. I’m a mother, not a pointy hat witch. Katherine: Don’t be such a snowflake, This is serious. I’m at risk here. And It’s all because of those bratty Bite ghouls who considered themselves as “medicine” for common cold or sickness. And drives me mad to see their sickest ways. It will haunt you forever. Tabitha: Matthew and Arielle are the bite ghouls, huh ? Why haven’t I thought about that before ? All I think of them are punks that explodes cars or disturbing gunshots or whatnot. I have no idea that you held a grudge against them since the entire time. Easy to believe that the most stupidest tots that everybody knows. People were always jealous of those little brats. Katherine: It’s an unnecessary stuff that they try to fill in people’s heads. That’s why I want them gone in my and in this school. They think It’s a necessary circumstance to wonder around and save the day. Which turns out to be a disaster. Tabitha: Okay, That’s enough. I think I know on what you’re talking about. It maybe not the best idea to make a spell or something to cook with. Maybe this plan of yours has something to do with your grand high rule business ? Katherine: God, no. I would never put my my classy business in jeopardy. I would make into a castle. If I had to. Just help me, please. Tabitha ( sarcastically ): It’s that an example you come up with ? Katherine: I’m trying to get stress off my back. And I need someone right now. I’ll give you a chance, just as much. ( Hesitating to work with Frank’s wife, She paused for a moment, and then she thought about her son and reluctantly agrees to make a potion for Katherine ). Tabitha ( agreed ): Fine, I’ll do it. Katherine: Yes ! Thank you ! I knew there was someone here to help me out ! Tabitha: If It’s meaningful and valuable to you, Then it will be for my son in one piece. I will get my baby back from that prison, and have him come home to me and his father. Katherine: Nothing will be far less surprising as I hope that those brats will be gone before they do something that doesn’t involve them. Tabitha: I’ll do it ! I’ll make you a potion for your own reason. I just need to get my kid out of bars, and then you’ll be on your way. Katherine ( chuckles evilly ): I promise you that this will be the ultimate goal to save your Cody, my dear. ( The two women goes to Katherine’s magic room to make a disastrous potion for the revenge plan. They mixed the ingredients like, squirrel bones, crow feathers, shark fins, and rat fur, much to Tabitha’s disgust. As they mixed the ingredients all together. Something sweet and good was missing, and It is important for Katherine as she searches in her potion box ). Katherine: Hmm. Add two teaspoons of snake blood, a dose of an eel’s guts, and a dash of a skunk’s tail. That should do it. Such soothing thoughts in my head. ( She puts all of the ingredients into her cauldron ). Tabitha ( sitting on a stool ): What the hell is this room ? Katherine: My potion room. Feel welcome if you must. It shouldn’t be a very bad experience to use cooking magic. ( sighs ) Time to put some effort into it. Tabitha: Well, The way I see it, This is just for real pleasures and causes. Not what I imagined. Katherine ( turns on the cauldron bubbles by the snap of her fingers ): Yes, It’s been so long. I miss this place, and I used this room on popular occasions. Oh, how I missed this, Allow me to function. ( She drops a purple bottle ). Tabitha: Jesus ! You have all this crap down here ! What is this your torture chamber ? Katherine: It’s a high rate of success yet I always use this place as a relaxed room when I get stressed out or when people get on my nerves. Say what you want to do, I always have my schedule to be tight and ready to be abroad. So, do you find any raccoon fur ? My list goes on and on. Tabitha ( picks up raccoon fur from the shelf with disgust ): Uggh, Right here. Katherine: Perfect. ( smelling ) Ahh, The scent of the late night creatures lurking around in my garage, and loves eating a lot of trash in the garbage. I think this one can do. ( She drops it in the cauldron and stirs it around ) Don’t worry, Tabitha, Things will be alright as long as no one can stop you from seeing your son again. I made these dark magic in a very long time. A kind of thing that everybody’s been talking about. Tabitha: Ain’t that a charmer. You know, for some reason the kids use this cauldron for their pranks and stuff. They easily get carried away when they have supplies and condiments to spill all over teachers, principals, or someone who’s an easy target. Katherine ( still stirring ): It’s just irritating. It all comes down to it. How childish that their parents never taught them etiquette and manners or being attentive. Except you raised your Cody with all of that. Tabitha: He just acts bad and rowdy sometimes, but he’s gentle soul, yet he has a sweet tooth when it comes to candy and sweets. I hope he brushes his teeth when he goes to bed. Katherine: I know what you mean. ( She puts the spoon down ) There. The spell is perfect. All I did was to stir it around until it turns out beautifully. A sprinkle a salt or cayenne. Maybe a little bit of both. Here, you can look at it, but don’t touch. I’m keeping it consistent. Tabitha: Are you sure ? Seems to me like you want to put it in some pot. Katherine: I guarantee that this will sickened the kids, and it help you get your son back ? Tabitha: How ? How will that thing can get my son back ? Katherine: I don’t know, but maybe you can hide this magic from someone seeing it. I made this just how I cook dinner for my husband. ( She puts dark magic and spicy hot sauce into the cauldron, and stirs it around with her spoon. The bubbles start popping and glistening ). Katherine: Finally, Can you smell the magic completely ? Feels like I made some success, just for you. Tabitha ( Delightfully ): Perfect. How those children can see the dark side of food when they pick on my poor baby. ( After their plan, Tabitha is about to get ready for lunch while Katherine prepares herself to do her own work ). Tabitha: Thank you so much, Katherine. How can I ever repay you ? Katherine: Please, You don’t need to give me anything. I just wanted those hooligans ghouls that called themselves superheroes to get out and mind their own business. It’s a good way to put you at ease. Tabitha: It feels like It’s the exact right choice for me. I’ll have to keep this hidden until another lunch hour starts. Well, I better get going. You know, I kinda like that fresh fragrance of yours, What is it ? Katherine: Just Versace rose from the beauty store. I’ve had it as long as I can remember. I spray myself all the time to get ready for a day. Now, You better hurry if someone catches you on that. We wouldn’t want a student to get closed to that. Tabitha ( continuing ): Thank you, You’re very blessed with such good things. You are a great woman. Katherine: Why, my dear. You already show respect to me. So, thank you for letting me use my cauldron that I haven’t used in 40 years. I am still an elegant duchess with good fiery skills. Tabitha: Well, I gotta head back to my shift. See ya later and blessed you, Katherine. You know you’re great for it. Katherine ( chuckling and waving her hand ): Anytime, Tabitha, anytime. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Category:Transcripts Category:Bite Ghoulish Transcripts